Everything Is Better With A Snowman
by senshi moon
Summary: Yuma and Kotori find an abandoned and unfinished snowman! What do they do? Well, they finish it of course! Soon, they are joined by some of their friends. And with them, a battle begins! Friendship fanfic!


**I suddenly got this idea as I woke up. I was laying in bed when it came to me! Why didn't I think of this before?! Friendship fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"A-Achoo!" Yuma sneezed. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. They had just finished shopping at the grocery store and were walking back. They went to the grocery store because Akari told them if they could buy some things needed for lunch. Well, the thing was that it had snowed, so Heartland was covered in pure white! Even though it stopped snowing, the temperature was still very low. Anyone could get sick at this rate.

"Yuma! Are you getting sick already?!" Kotori asked in a scolding yet worried tone.

"N-No!" Yuma denied. "Of course not Kotori!" He assured her as he patted her back. "Besides that, let's hurry up home before nee-san yells at us!"

Kotori nodded. She was about to speed up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped to get a better view of it. "Uh...Yuma?"

Yuma, who had walked ahead, stopped and looked at Kotori. "What's wrong Kotori?" Kotori pointed to the side. Yuma followed her finger and widened his eyes at what he saw..."No...It couldn't be...This is atrocious!" Yuma declared.

Kotori shook her head at Yuma's reaction. "Yuma. It may not be finished, but I wouldn't go as far and say that that is an 'atrocious' act."

Yuma shook his head. "NO! Not finishing a snowman _is_ an atrocious act!" What were they looking at you ask? Well, they were looking at an unfinished snowman...Well, more like a huge snowball that was obviously going to be used for a snowman...

Kotori facepalmed. "Well, what do you want to do about it? We can't stay out here and finish mak-"

"Great idea Kotori!" Yuma exclaimed/interrupted.

Kotori blinked in realization. "Yuma...I don't think-" But Kotori couldn't finish because the next thing she knew, Yuma was already next to the snowball. Kotori sighed in defeat and ran next to Yuma to begin finishing the snowman...

* * *

"Ani! Hurry Up! We have to get home before it starts snowing again!" Rio shouted as she took the lead.

"Rio! For the millionth time, it's not going to snow any time soon! There's not a cloud in the sky!" Ryouga shouted back. They had just come from the mall from buying something for Ryouga - because you know, according to Rio, Ryouga needed new clothes - and were now walking back. Well, in Rio's case, running back.

Rio shook her head. "You never know ani! It could just suddenly start snowing. You can't predict what mother nature has in hold!"

Ryouga sighed. "I guess so...But still I think you're exaggerating..."

Rio rolled her eyes and began to focus on where she was going and where she was walking.

"Yuma! There is no way we are going to be able to finish the snowman before lunch!"

The twins immediately froze when they heard the name and the voice of the person calling out the name. They slowly turned around and saw in a distance Yuma and Kotori making a snowman...Well, trying to. No offense, but they were failing.

"Don't give up Kotori! Kattobingu da ore~!" Yuma shouted as he tried to create a medium snowball. Yuma worked rapidly while Kotori sighed and followed his lead.

All Ryouga and Rio could do was stare at them. "W-What should we do ani?" Rio asked uncertainly.

Ryouga sighed and shook his head. "We should just go home. Let them finish the snowman by themselves."

"No. We should go help them. After all, they are our friends," a new voice spoke. Ryouga and Rio turned to their left in surprise to see...Haruto and Kaito.

"Haruto? Kaito?" Rio asked in confusion. Rio, obviously, was about to ask why they were here, but before she could do that, Kaito interrupted.

"Before you ask why we're here, Haruto wanted to come play in the snow," Kaito explained.

Ryouga raised his eyebrow. "Before lunch? Wouldn't it be best to have gone after lunch?"

Kaito glared at him. "That's not your problem."

Ryouga rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sorry for asking."

The group of siblings stared on ahead as Yuma and Kotori worked intensively on the snowman. Well, mostly Yuma. Rio, who could no longer bear the silence, spoke up. "Yeah. Like Haruto said, I think we should go help them. I mean, what else is there to do?"

Haruto nodded immediately after she agreed. "Yeah, Rio-san! You are right! Let's follow my advice and go!"

"Wait. I have not agreed to any of this," Ryouga and Kaito stated at the same time. Rio and Haruto laughed while Kaito and Ryouga glared at each other.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Haruto!" Rio exclaimed as she grabbed Haruto's hand and pulled him along before their big brothers could stop them.

"Hey!" the brothers once again shouted simultaneously. They glared at each other before they went after their siblings.

* * *

So for the past hour, the group of siblings, Yuma, and Kotori all worked together to finish up the snowman. Yuma, Ryouga, and Kaito worked on the middle part while Kotori, Rio, and Haruto worked on the head. The latter group was done first.

"Hmm..." Haruto thought as he saw the head. "What should we put as the eyes and at the nose and at the mouth?"

Rio and Kotori looked around for any materials that might pop up.

"Ah! I see some rocks over there!" Kotori exclaimed as she pointed to a distance. Sure enough, there were gleaming rocks on the snow. "I'll go get them!" Kotori declared as she ran towards the rocks' direction.

"Hmm...What do you think should be the nose and mouth, Rio-sa...?" Haruto began to ask Rio but trailed off when he saw what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

Rio turned to him and smirked evilly. "Having a little fun of course!" Rio exclaimed as she threw the snowball up and down. She winked at Haruto and motioned in Ryouga's direction. "He never sees this coming." Rio stood in a baseball pitcher stance and threw the snowball towards Ryouga. The snowball went hurling towards Ryouga at top speed! Baseball pitchers would have been jealous! But what happened next was not at all what Rio had expected...

Ryouga moved to the side where Yuma was to help him, and Kaito retook his spot and held the side Ryouga was at. So the snowball did not hit Ryouga...It hit Kaito...

Rio and Haruto both froze in spot. "Oh. Oh," Rio gaped in a frightened tone. Both younger siblings witnessed Kaito touch his back, straighten up, and turn around. And his face had no trace of happiness. Since he didn't know who threw it, he glared at them both.

"Who threw it?" he calmly asked. But that was the part that frightened Rio the most.

Rio sighed. Might as well face her punishment. "I-"

"I did it nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed, intervening with Rio's confession.

"What?" Both Rio and Kaito asked, clearly surprised.

Before Haruto could say anything else, Rio intervened. "No! It wasn't your brother Kaito! It was me! You see, I was trying to hit my bro-" But Rio didn't get to finish. You want to know why? Because a snowball was plasted at her face. Haruto had wide eyes on his face, and they weren't going anywhere soon. Kaito had just hit Rio with a snowball.

He smirked as he saw her shocked expression. "Don't mess with me."

Rio glared at him. "Hey! I didn't hit you on purpose! But if you want to play it that game, then you don't know who _you're_ messing with!" As soon as she said that, Rio made a snowball at the speed of light and hurled it towards him! Kaito smirked as he easily moved to the side.

"Hey, Kaito!" Yuma stated as he stood in the exact spot that Kaito was previously in. Rio widened her eyes. "Are you almost-" Yuma didn't get to finish as the snowball hit him very hard on the side of his face that it knocked him to the ground! Oh, boy.

Yuma scrambled to get up on his feet. He looked towards Rio and Haruto. Before Rio could form an apology, Yuma grinned and exclaimed, "Oh! I didn't know that you guys wanted to have a snowball fight!"

"Huh?" Haruto and Rio asked simultaneously.

Just then, Kotori came running back, carrying some rocks, to Haruto and Rio. "What's going on?"

Rio sweatdropped. "I think I accidentally started a snowball fight..."

Kotori blinked. What did she miss? "Snowball fight-" Kotori got interrupted when a snowball hit her square on the face.

Haruto, Rio, and even Kaito froze as they saw Yuma grinning and Kotori plastered with snow. Uh oh. "Come on, Kotori! Come join in the fun!"

And that day, Rio, Haruto, and Kaito learned to never mess with Kotori. As the snow came off her face, everyone could see her angry expression. No, angry was an understatement.

"Yuuuumaaa," Kotori gritted. Yuma didn't seem to hear her thought as he kept standing like a champion. But all of a sudden, Yuma had a huge snowball plastered in his face!

Rio, Kaito, and Haruto looked towards the source of the snowball, and they witnessed another snowball thrown towards Yuma. Soon enough, millions and millions of snowballs were thrown at Yuma.

"ARGHHH!" Kotori battle yelled as she kept throwing snowball after snowball. Kaito, Rio, and Haruto sweatdropped as they witnessed the ongoing onslaught.

"Hey, Yuma. I brought the things for-" Haruto, Kaito, and Rio turned to see Ryouga being hit with a snowball and soon covered with snow.

Rio sulked. "That was supposed to be my job..."

Kotori seemed to notice as she soon broke out of her angry mode. "Shark! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

Ryouga took the snow off his face and glared at her. "You think I'm supposed to believe that?!" he angrily asked as he started to make a snowball. "Well believe this!" Ryouga threw the snowball at Kotori. Kotori, still feeling sorry, felt that she should stand there and get what she deserved! And she stood there... But she never felt the snowball hit her.

Kotori cracked open an eye and widened her eyes when she saw Rio standing in front of her. "Rio-san!" Kotori exclaimed.

It seemed that Ryouga was in shock as well. Not only him but the Tenjo Siblings as well. "Rio..."

Rio glared at her dear ani. "She said she was sorry! She didn't mean to hit you! She meant to hit Yuma, on the ground there!"

Ryouga blinked once and looked down. Sure enough, there was a beat up Yuma, who, at that moment, seemed unconscious. "Yuma?"

Before anything could be said from the still-conscious people, they all suddenly received a snowball to their faces. Yuma quickly stood up and grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Gotcha all! While you guys were busy talking, I was preparing my weapons!"

"So... You want a snowball battle..." Rio began as she wiped the snow off her face.

"You should watch what you say..." Ryouga added as he removed the snow in one swift hand motion.

"Because it seems..." Kotori added her part.

"That you don't know..." Haruto added as he also removed the snow.

"Who you're messing with!" Kaito finished as they all threw snowballs at Yuma.

Soon enough, there was a huge snowball fight between the six of them...

* * *

**Yuma's House**

"One, two. Itadakimasu!" Everyone thanked as they began eating lunch.

"Hmmm... Thanks for inviting us, Akari-san, Yuma-san," Rio said. Akari, after finding out what happened, invited them over to lunch because after a battle like that, they were all bound to be hungry.

Akari smiled at her. "You're welcome," she replied as she sat down to her plate.

"This is amazing, Akari-san! You can become a chef!" Haruto exclaimed as he happily ate the food.

Before Akari could reply, Yuma intervened. He shook his head. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Haruto. You see-"

"Yuma!" Akari interrupted as she wacked him in the head. Everyone in the table either laughed or smirked.

Yuma rubbed his aching head. "What?"

Kotori giggled. "Oh, Yuma. You should just eat."

Akari smiled. "Yeah." She turned to Kaito and Ryouga. "How do you guys like the food?"

"...It's good. This is my first time trying something like this," Kaito commented.

Ryouga smirked. "Yeah, it's very good. Better than Rio's cooking."

"Hey!" Rio protested as everyone laughed. "Mou, Ryouga! I'm going to have Kotori-san go after you now!"

Ryouga widened his eyes as they all turned to Kotori. Kotori just stared at them confusedly. "What?"

Haruto and Rio shook their heads, Kaito and Ryouga narrowed their eyes at her, and Yuma gulped. "Nothing..."

Akari laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh, everyone! Just eat and enjoy!"

And they did just that...

* * *

***Phew* Finally finished! So far, there are only two contestants for the DM. The month's not over yet! You guys who told me you would join, I can't wait to read the stories. I've already read the stories from both contestants whose names are too long for me to type. (I'm very lazy here!) I loved them. I can't wait until I can actually review... But for now, I'm stuck! I hope you guys join in soon! Oh, yeah. I planned to write this during Christmas time... O_O Six months later... Wow... Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
